


Soft Memory

by Meepmoo2



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepmoo2/pseuds/Meepmoo2
Summary: School’s pretty tiring, good thing Yoohyeon has Yoobin in her life.





	Soft Memory

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Prompt: University ~  
> First fic I ever written, though look back on it I realized the fic really had nothing to do with uni. Ah, well I hope you guys enjoy it!

After a long day of classes, Yoohyeon just wanted to sleep forever. She unlocks the door to her apartment and flops on top of her bed. Her back aches as she slips the straps of her backpack off, making loud thud. She buried her head deeper into her pillow as exhaustion takes over her body. University was already taking a toll on her and it was only the first few weeks. Her professors already had assigned projects due for next week. Groaning at the thought, she flails her arm around, searching for her phone. She unlocks her phone and sets an alarm for an hour before drifting off to sleep.

**…**

Yoohyeon woke up after the third time she pressed snooze. The bed was felt so warm that it almost pulled her back in. She wanted to stay in bed a little bit longer, but knowing her, she would probably wait till the last minute to finish up all off her assignments. She rubs the tiredness in her eyes when she noticed a blanket covered with pandas on top of her and felt someone warm right next to her. Looking down, she noticed her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Light breathing escaping from her lips, heating up Yoohyeon’s skin. 

 

Yoohyeon couldn’t help but to be entranced by Yoobin’s sleeping face. Her fluffy cheeks. Her soft eyelashes. Her beautiful lips. She loved it all. Adorable was what she would describe her sleeping panda. She plants a tender kiss on top of her forehead before quietly slipping out of bed.

 

She checks the time on her phone; it was almost seven pm. Suddenly, her stomach begins to grumble. Time to find some food. Turning around, she noticed a plate covered in saran wrap with a sticky note on top left on top of the small table they shared.   

 

_ “Make sure you finish the whole plate and good luck with your projects! You got this! <3- Yoobin” _

 

Her heart instantly ached from the note. God, she’s too cute. She removes the saran wrap off and takes in the smell of spices from the curry Yoobin made. Spoon in hand, she wolfs down the curry. The curry was still warm and tasted delicious. Leaving no speck of food behind, Yoohyeon lets out a satisfied sigh. She was so lucky to be able to eat Yoobin’s cooking everyday.

 

Yoohyeon had known Yoobin ever since they were kids They lived next door to each other and they would always play together whenever they had the chance. Yoobin always took care of her while growing up. She would wipe away Yoohyeon’s tears whenever she fell down while running around the playground, protected Yoohyeon from all the kids teasing her about her height in elementary school, and helped Yoohyeon study throughout middle school and high school. Even when Yoobin tried to act annoyed with her, she always wore a warm, gentle smile. It wasn’t too difficult for Yoohyeon to realize that she was in love. She remembers the day when she confessed her feelings to Yoobin.

**…**

_ It was their final year high school. Yoohyeon had finally mustered the courage to confess to her best friend after all the years they’ve been together. She told Yoobin to meet her at the back of the school after the last period. Now all she had to do was to wait till she arrives. She fiddles with her fingers, planning out on her confession. _

 

_ “Hey, Yoohyeon. Are you here?” _

 

_ Yoohyeon jumps when she heard Yoobin’s deep, rich voice. “U-uh yeah! I’m here!” she yells, trying not to stutter. _

 

_ “Are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yep! I’m totally fine! Why wouldn’t I be fine?” _

 

_ “Because your face is turning red. Are you sure you aren’t feeling sick?”  _

 

_ Yoohyeon flinches to Yoobin’s warm hand on her forehead. “No, really, I’m fine Yoobin. I’m not a kid anymore.” _

 

_ “Really? Could of fooled me.” _

 

_ “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean!?” _

 

_ Yoobin smiled and started laughing. Her eye smile and the way her nose scrunches as she laughs made it harder for Yoohyeon to keep her cool. “A-anyway. I wanted to tell you something.” _

 

_ “Oh? What is it?”. _

 

_ Yoohyeon takes a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart. “Um, so you’re my best friend and you always took care of me and um...I’ll cut to the chase,” Yoohyeon took one big gulp. “So, basically I kinda, sorta like you. Not as a friend. Like, I really really like you. I love you.”  _

 

_ Yoobin fell silent. Yoohyeon wasn’t expecting much. She was ready to be rejected by Yoobin, even if their friendship would never be the same again.   _

 

_ “A-ah! Anyway, it’s fine if  you don’t see me like that! I just wanted get it o-” _

 

_ Yoohyeon felt Yoobin’s lips against her own. They were soft and warm. As they pulled away, both of their cheeks began to heat up as the air around them fell silent. _

 

_ “I love you too, Yoohyeon. From the moment I first laid my eyes on you.”  _

 

_ Yoobin’s smile was radiating with warmth. Her smile left a mark on Yoohyeon’s heart. It was like she was falling in love once again. She wore a wide grin back at Yoobin as their fingers intertwine.  _

**…**

“What are you doing? Thinking about something?” Yoobin gives her a small hug from behind

 

“Nothing. Just remember things from the past,” Yoohyeon turns to face the voice behind her. “Did you have a nice nap, Yoobs?”

 

“Yeah I did, but the bed gets cold without you in it.”  

 

“I have to start working on my projects though.”

 

“It can wait.”

 

“What~? I’m surprised! You’re the one who always tells me to get my work done sooner than later.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s also important to take breaks sometimes.”

 

“Alright then. But I’ll hold you responsible if I get a F on all my projects.”

 

“With me here, you’re guarantee an A, you know.”

 

Yoobin pulls Yoohyeon out of her seat and drags her in bed, all while bombarding her with kisses, each kiss created eruptions of laugher from her victim. Once in bed, they both pull the blanket on top of them. As they both stared lovingly at each other eyes, they both share a passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
